The subject invention relates to the melt bonding together of a polyolefin layer with a layer of a lamellar, heterogeneous blend of polyolefin and a condensation polymer incompatible with the polyolefin, to form a laminate.
As detailed in U.S. Ser. No. 241,051 filed Mar. 4, 1981, a process and product therefrom is known for manufacturing a lamellar, shaped article of polymeric material comprising the steps of establishing a melted, heterogeneous blend of a base polyolefin, a condensation polymer incompatible with the base polyolefin, and an alkylcarboxyl-substituted polyolefin; and forming the melted blend by stretching a body of the melt and cooling the stretched body to below the melting point of the lowest melting polymer component. The fluid barrier properties of an article made thereby are reported to be superior to the fluid barrier properties of prior art articles formed from homogeneous blends of similar components.